


GwL: It's about time

by DivineRedhead



Series: The Girl Who Lived [18]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drawings, F/M, Fan Art, Other - Freeform, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineRedhead/pseuds/DivineRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pencil, Micron 01</p><p>--</p><p>Excerpt from <a href="http://divine-nataku.deviantart.com/art/GwL-20-Truths-about-Harri-and-Neville-276203119">[link]</a></p><p> </p><p>18. Although Hermione secures him the position of Harri's ball escort 4th year, it is Ron who encourages Neville to ask her out on a real date. He is doubtful of his chances until that moment following Gryffindor's victory over Ravenclaw 6th year. Despite the shock from the rest of their house, he doesn't miss the redhead's silent, 'I told you so'.</p><p>--</p>
    </blockquote>





	GwL: It's about time

**Author's Note:**

> Pencil, Micron 01
> 
> \--
> 
> Excerpt from [[link]](http://divine-nataku.deviantart.com/art/GwL-20-Truths-about-Harri-and-Neville-276203119)
> 
>  
> 
> 18\. Although Hermione secures him the position of Harri's ball escort 4th year, it is Ron who encourages Neville to ask her out on a real date. He is doubtful of his chances until that moment following Gryffindor's victory over Ravenclaw 6th year. Despite the shock from the rest of their house, he doesn't miss the redhead's silent, 'I told you so'.
> 
> \--


End file.
